finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Flee
.]] '''Flee' , also known as Escape, is a command ability in some ''Final Fantasy'' games that instructs either the entire party to run from a Random Encounter, or a particular party member to run from that fight. It is usually associated with the Thief class. Occasionally, using this command will cause the party to lose some gil while running. Unlike Escape, Flee generally has a 100% chance of working, excluding fights from which players cannot run from normally, such as bosses. Additionally, several enemies have been known to flee from the party, most notably the Cactuar enemies. Also, in Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy II, the player can use the Fear spell to force enemies to flee from battle. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III Flee, also known as Escape in the older version, is an ability of the Thief job. It causes the party to flee as soon as the Thief takes his/her turn. Final Fantasy V !Flee is a Level Two command ability for the Thief class, and needs 20 AP to learn. The player may utilize this ability by catching and releasing a Sergeant. Final Fantasy VI Flee is an enemy ability that causes the user to escape from battle. Enemies like Doberman, Birthday Suit, Humbaba, Glutturn, Vector Hound, Hunting Hound, Stunner, Intangir, Naude, Fafnir, Deepeye, Mugbear, Magic Urn, Kefka, and Deathgaze, may occasionally use this ability. Final Fantasy VII Escape is an ability used by the thieves of the game, the Bandit, Vice, and Prowler. After using one of the abilities Steal, Grind, Mug, or Hold-up, the enemy will flee the battle with the player's items or gil. The chocobo also has an ability of the same name, that it uses when it flees the battle. Report is another ability that makes the unit escape. The Turks, Reno, Rude, and Elena, use this at the end of all their battles, and are therefore never technically defeated. The Cactuar uses the ability to escape battle before the player defeats it. The Magic Pot will either use Report or steal an item with Gimme if the player does not relinquish Elixirs. The Ultimate Weapon uses Report in all its fights but its last fight where it is defeated. Final Fantasy IX Flee is one of Zidane's Skills. It allows the party to immediately escape the battle, but the party loses Gil equal to 10% of the gil held by the opponents. The support ability, Flee-Gil, causes the party to gain gil when escaping with and but it has no effect on Zidane's Flee ability. Flee can be learned for 40 AP from the Dagger, Mage Masher, Zorlin Shape, Ultima Weapon, and Germinas Boots. If Zidane is poisoned, condemned, or has Gradual Petrify, and the player uses Flee the moment he is going to get KO'ed from one of those status effects, he'll still use the ability even though he is KO'ed, sending the other members to safety. Final Fantasy X Flee is a Special ability located in Tidus's section of the Sphere Grid. It immediately lets the entire party escape any normal random encounter. If Tidus uses this command, he will frequently taunt the enemies while the party escapes. Final Fantasy X-2 Flee is an ability learned by Thieves. It requires 10 AP to learn, and no MP to use. Run Away is an ability used by the Chocobo, which allows it to escape from battle. Final Fantasy XI Flee makes its appearance in the form of a Thief Job ability. This is available to all thieves starting at level 25 and can be used once every 5 minutes. Once activated, it will drastically increase the rate of speed a character can run. The player will increase in speed to about the same rate a chocobo can run in the game, but only for about 30 seconds. The run speed of Flee is just slightly faster than Chocobo Mazurka. Final Fantasy XII By holding down the R2 button on the controller, the active party can Flee from an area to safety. The command disables all gambits and the party members follow the leader while ignoring any attacking enemies. To make fleeing easier, one can set the Battle Speed to slow from the config, which will slow down the speed enemies execute attacks. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Flee is a ability exclusive to Vaan's job, the Sky Pirate. It differs from other versions of the skill, and instead of inducing an escape, it increases Vaan's mobility, allowing him to move farther and jump higher. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Wayfarer's job abilities let the player party run from battles. Bravely Default Flee is a Miscellany ability learned by Freelancers at job level 11. It allows the characters to always succeed in escaping from battles. Final Fantasy Dimensions Flee is the level 3 ability for the Thief class, which allows the party to escape from fleeable battles. It costs no MP to use and requires 1 slot to equip and utilize. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Escape comes in three levels of power. Escape activates during FMS when the player receives Bad or worse on a Trigger, and has a chance of avoiding damage, activating up to three times per stage. The ability has a chance to activate based on the level of the ability - 25% at Lv 1, 55% at Lv 2, and 85% at Lv 3. Cid, Bartz, Faris, Zidane and Yuna all learn all three levels of Escape. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Gallery it:Gambe! Category:Command Abilities Category:Final Fantasy III Abilities Category:Final Fantasy IV Abilities Category:Final Fantasy V Abilities Category:Final Fantasy IX Abilities Category:Final Fantasy X Abilities Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XI Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Abilities Category:Bravely Default Abilities Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Abilities